


Simple.

by theboyfriends



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Louis proposes to Harry :'), Marriage Proposal, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyfriends/pseuds/theboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s all too much to take in. Louis, kneeling before him, offering a proper promise of forever. Even though they both know, they’re already committed to each other for life. And, no ring or ceremony or piece of paper is actually necessary, but god. It would be nice.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>A short and sweet Harry/Louis proposal fic. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a proposal fic for a loooong time. And, I originally wanted this to be super long and epic, but I suck at writing long things. So, this will have to suffice. Harry's [tweet](https://twitter.com/Harry_Styles/status/384267513388744705) is what really inspired me to finish writing this. I'm really happy with it though! I laughed, and I cried while I was writing it. Haha, I hope you like it too! :) 
> 
> Originally posted on my [Tumblr.](http://theboyfriends.tumblr.com/post/63062768925/simple)

Harry wakes up to an empty right side of the bed, and the sound of bacon sizzling. It takes a minute for him to actually realize that it’s Louis cooking breakfast. Louis. Cooking. _What the hell,_ Harry thinks before pulling himself out of bed and heading downstairs into the kitchen.

Sure enough, there’s his boyfriend slaving away over the stove, attempting to make chocolate chip pancakes. “Is this real life? Should I be worried?” Harry says in his raspy morning voice as he walks up behind Louis and gently wraps his arms around his waist. But, Louis is much too preoccupied to answer. And, now he’s just a bit agitated, really. He wanted to have this breakfast finished before Harry woke up. He glances at the digital clock on the microwave… 8:32am, and his plans are already crumbling.

Harry starts to sway a bit, and presses a kiss to Louis’ neck before speaking again.

"Babe, why are you cooking? You never cook." Harry laughs a bit, but he’s curious and looking for an answer. Because, he’s actually starting to think that something might be wrong.

"Just thought I’d try for a change. There’s nothing wrong with that, is there?" Louis snaps a bit, before reminding himself to just _relax._

"I’m sorry, it’s just. You know I’m shit at this… Just a bit frustrated, no worries." Louis apologizes.

"Don’t apologize. And, the only thing I’m worried about is the outcome of your efforts, here," Harry jokes as he gestures to all of ingredients and cooking utensils (way more than you need to make pancakes) spread out in every direction across the counter.

"Ha-ha. You’re so funny, Harry. Really. Let me know when your late night show premieres," Louis throws the sarcasm right back, and Harry kisses his neck once more before walking over to the table to sit.

Once Louis has finished cooking, he brings over two plates of pancakes for the two of them and sits down across from Harry at the table.

"So, I was thinking we should do something today.." Louis starts, "I kind of have a whole day planned. I was hoping we could maybe go to that new art gallery you mentioned the other day? And, then maybe go out to dinner, I don’t know."

"Uhh, yeah. That sounds nice. What’s the occasion?" Harry asks with a smile.

"Can’t I just treat ya to a lovely day out?" Louis asks as he stands, collects the now empty plates, and places a quick peck to Harry’s lips before returning to the kitchen.

~*~

That night, the pair are cuddled up on the couch sharing a blanket, and watching some indie romantic comedy Harry found on TV. Louis is attempting to be the big spoon, cuddling giant Harry as best he can. It’s quiet except for the low hum of the TV, and their steady breathing. As the two lay there together, Louis realizes that if this is all there was to his life… he’d be perfectly content. Just like this, holding each other close. And, all at once Louis decides. _Now._

His voice breaks the silence.

"Harry…?"  
"Mm?"  
"Do you love me?" Louis asks him.  
"Of course," Harry responds without any hesitation.  
"I mean, like… really?"  
"Um, yes…?" Harry he shifts on the couch so that he’s sitting facing Louis, confused.  
"Like, enough to spend every day with me?"  
Harry pretends to think it over for a second, “Well, we already do that as it is. But, yeah! Why? D’ya wanna go on holiday or something?” Harry wonders, adorably oblivious to what’s about to happen. And, Louis thinks it’s the most endearing thing in the world.  
"Holiday?" Louis laughs, "Uh… Not exactly…"

It’s then that Louis moves from his spot on the couch, to kneeling on one knee on the floor in front of Harry. Louis can’t believe this is the moment, here. Right now. Just the two of them in the comfort of their living room. And, even though it’s not as grand as Louis imagined, it’s still special, and intimate. Exactly the way it should be.

"Harry," Louis begins, "I literally cannot believe all that we’ve been through. You’ve always been there for me. Even when I wasn’t okay with who I am, you taught me and helped me to be more confident in myself. You’ve done nothing but love me, truly. You’ve given me all of you, I mean— We’ve shared so many firsts together, it’s incredible. I will never have a bond as strong as ours with anyone else, ever. You’ve been nothing but patient with me for the last three years, and I really have no idea how you put up with me, to be honest." 

Harry laughs at that, tears forming in his eyes as he realizes what’s happening. He always knew this day would come but, it’s suddenly hitting him all at once, and he’s rapidly turning into an emotional wreck.

"Is there a reason why you’re telling me all of this from down there?" Harry asks in his slow, sarcastic drawl, making light of the situation.  
And, Louis doesn’t miss a beat as he nonchalantly responds, “No, actually. I’ve just forgotten to tie me shoe. Thanks for reminding me.”

They both stutter out a breathy giggle, because everything about this is just so _them._

Louis gathers his thoughts for a moment before speaking.

"You know, I wanted to do something bigger— than this, I mean. Like, instead of something simple," he pauses to look Harry directly in the eyes. The same ones he fell for three years ago. "But, then I thought, absolutely _nothing_ about our lives is simple. But, the fact that we love each other is…” Louis pauses to take a breath before continuing.

"…I love you. Simple."

"I love you, too," Harry manages to choke out through tears, and flushed cheeks, and a smile that might split his face in two.

"Then, marry me," Louis says as he presents Harry with a simple silver band.

Harry lets out a huff of breath he didn’t even realize he was holding in. Just, staring at the ring in Louis’ hand.. thinking of all that it symbolizes.

It’s all too much to take in. Louis, kneeling before him, offering a proper promise of forever. Even though they both know, they’re already committed to each other for life. And, no ring or ceremony or piece of paper is actually necessary, but god. It would be nice.

And, Harry doesn’t have to think about his answer at all.

"Okay," he says softly, nodding his head frantically.

"Okay?! _OKAY?!?!_ " Louis jokingly mocks. "I didn’t ask you if you wanted a taco, Harry,"

"Yes!!! Okaaayyyy!!! I will!" Harry shouts and laughs, limbs flailing, with the excitement and spirit of a small child; swiping away a few stray tears with a sniffle.

The both stand up, face to face, as Harry extends his left hand. Louis is beaming with pure affection and joy as he gently slips the band onto Harry’s ring finger.

Harry takes a moment to admire it, ghosting over it with his right hand.

 _"Forever"_ he whispers. Just the thought alone brings complete serenity to his entire being. After all they’ve been through, all that they’ve had to overcome, every single worry Harry has ever had disappears.

"Forever" Louis echos. And, they’re pulling each other into the warmest of embraces. Feeling more complete than they ever have before. Louis cups Harry’s face in his hands and kisses him with as much fever and passion as he can muster, and Harry reciprocates.

When they break apart, they’re just trying to make sense of it all.

"What the hell," Louis says, and they both giggle.

"Wait… So, _thaaat’s_ why you made breakfast this morning" Harry says, light dawning.

"Oh, hush," Louis stammers quickly.

"I love you" Harry says once more.

"We’re getting married," Louis thinks the more he says it, the more it’ll seem real.

And all Harry can do is smile…

_"Simple."_


End file.
